It is effective to cool the affected part in order to quickly calm the pain caused by contusion, sprain, muscular fatigue, etc. or the itch caused by athlete's foot, insect bite, etc. In the past, the aerosol preparations which when sprayed do not form a sherbet-like solid have been used frequently for such symptoms. However, since such aerosol preparations do not have a durable cooling effect on the skin, a durable calming effect of pain or itch on the affected part cannot be achieved by these aerosol preparations. The specifications of WO90/11068 and Japanese Patent Kokai 4-103526 disclose aerosol preparations which form a sherbet-like foam gel for solving such drawbacks. However, such prior art aerosol preparations require complicated procedures such as heating and emulsifying procedures for the production of the concentrate, and have a problem of low efficacy in the production.
In addition, it is essential to contain water in the known aerosol preparations which when sprayed form a sherbet-like solid, because the durable cooling effect of these preparations can be obtained by freezing water which is contained therein. Accordingly, it is impossible to contain drugs labile in water or highly lipophilic drugs in the known preparations.